SPID#: 66 Operant conditioning techniques have been used with chimpanzees at the Yerkes Center over the past 30 years, however, training has been sporadic, often limited, and rarely documented with regard to results. This project was a structured effort to use positive reinforcement to behaviorally manage a small number of chimpanzees as a pilot project for implementation of positive reinforcement as the primary management technique throughout the Yerkes Center. Four young adults (2 males and 2 females) and five young juveniles (4 females and 1 male) were subjects for this study. A data collection system was designed to assess behavioral well-being contra-indications of well-being were abnormal/stereotyped behavior and distress; indications of well-being were species-typical social and self-directed behaviors. In addition, the quality of human interactions with the chimpanzees were recorded. Results of the baseline observations will be used to compare behavioral well-being before and after training. Additional observations were made on two chimpanzees on the day of their annual veterinary survey in order to assess the benefits and costs of this labor intensive procedure before and after training. Training was begun for compliance with regular caregiving activities (moving inside, moving outside, moving to the next cage, sitting, and climbing up on the cage fence) with the use of positive reinforcements upon compliance with verbal and hand-signal commands. For the juveniles an assortment of tasks involving the showing of body parts was added to the training regime. Desensitization to the transport box was accomplished for all. In addition, 3 adults and all the juveniles entered the box on command at least once to receive positive reinforcement. This program is in progress.